The Unthinkable Love
by Natsume Kyuubi
Summary: I never thought I caould love again until i met the Raven haired boy. SasuxNaru rated m for later chapters


"_Thinking"_

_**Kyuubi**_

Life sucks! Nothing good ever happens. Urgh! I usually hang out with my 'gang' after school but today I stormed off to some place where I can find some peace. I didn't know where I would find this place full of peace but I kept on walking. Letting my 6th sense -Kyuubi- lead me somewhere nice. My feet took me to a secret place that no one knew about… Not even me. I just space out and somehow end up there. As I entered, I got distracted when I sense someone there already. "_Wonder who can that be?"_ As I neared the big tree I saw someone at the bottom of it. I stopped a little from the tree as I gazed at a figure. Looking closer I realized it was a stunning vision of a man. I shyly looked at his features and felt a blush across my face. Pale skin, black onyx eyes with a hint of red, and raven black hair; it's shaped like a duck's butt in the back, but it still held elegance. I noticed the sad look on his face and immediately I wanted nothing more than to get rid of it. Such a sad expression shouldn't belong on his pale handsome face. He looked up and I snapped out of my trance.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Hn!"

"What does 'hn' mean?" I said.

"Get lost, dobe!" he hissed.

"Why should I listen to you, teme?"

". . ." The raven beauty didn't respond, and instead turned away from me.

"Besides I came here to relax. So try not to bother me." I informed him.

"Hn" Was his replay.

As I ran towards him, he put up his hands in defense mode, thinking I was going to run into him. I scaled the tree and sat on a broad branch. I glanced at him and saw that he had relaxed again.

"Dobe," I heard him murmur. I chuckled to myself.

"_This could get interesting. I wonder what could have upset him"_ I thought to myself as I started to doze off.

. . .=^^= . . .

"_**So you took an interest in that boy, Kit?" Kyuubi asked**_

"_**Yeah but I don't want to involve myself in a relationship right now. After what happen with Sai. . . I need a little time out," I answered. I look up at her with sad eyes.**_

"_**You're right Kit. Take this one slow and easy."**_

If it were not for Kyuubi I wouldn't be here alive. Thanks to her I manage to get out of my depression.

"Hey! Wake up! Please wake up!" I heard a voice from a far calling to me. I slowly opened my eyes; Sasuke was in front of me with a frantic look on his face.

"Teme, what's wrong?"

Sasuke sighed in relief, "I thought you would never wake up. I called out to you for 5 minutes, but you didn't even twitch. I thought you were dead."

"So you were worried about me. How sweet of you."

"Shut up dobe. Look it's late I need to get going or I'm going to get grounded."

I looked around and noticed it was sunset. "Shit! I promised my dad to help with dinner. I'll see you around teme!" I jumped down and darted off without bothering to see if the handsome boy could get off. _"I hope I get to see him again,"_ I thought to myself while blushing.

. . . =^^= . . .

"Naruto, where have been? You were supposed to help me with dinner," Minato scold.

"I'm sorry dad, I'll make it up to you, ok?" Naruto gave his dad puppy eyes.

"How was school today Naruto?"

"Urg" I replied.

"What happen now?" dad asked me.

"I'd rather not talk about it, dad."

"Hey I'm just trying to be a dad here. Don't get booty tickled," he chuckled.

"Really dad, really," I rolled my eyes at my dad's ill use of words.

"Hey it's not my fault for been who I am. Now tell me what happen today," he asked again.

". . ." I didn't answer.

"Was it Sai again?"

"_Dang he guessed right." _I thought while I answered, "Yeah."

"What did he do this time," he paused from fixing dinner and looked at me in the eye.

I looked away, "Don't worry about it dad. I'm okay." I felt my eyes tear up but I wouldn't be caught crying in front of my dad ever again.

"Are you sure son?" he persisted.

"Yeah," I sigh, "can we please have dinner now?" I asked in hopes of switching the conversation as I finished setting the table.

"Okay" my dad said in defeat, "we'll have dinner as soon as your brother comes home."

"Aww man! He always takes his sweet ass time to get home. Can't we start without him, please?" I gave him the cutest puppy eyes I could come up with.

"No," he said trying to keep a straight face while the side of his lip twitches in amusement.

Soon we heard the door open and slam shut. "I'm home," Gaara said. Gaara is my older brother. He can be an ass sometimes but when I need someone to talk to he is always there to lend an ear. He is 5 feet 9 inches tall, with red blood hair and teal color eyes. He always wears black eyeliner around his eyes making him look like a raccoon. He had a Japanese kanji tattooed on his forehead, which said 'love'. He seems to favor the color black and red because he is always wearing black and red clothes. Right now he had on some black jeans with a black muscle shirt and chain hanging from his waist. "I'm starved what's for dinner?" He asked in a monotone voice.

"Enchiladas!" I exclaimed in a loud voice.

"Urg your too loud Naruto. You know there's a saying 'use your inner voice'. You should apply that to yourself. And what are enchil-a-whatever you said right now?" Gaara asked annoyed.

"Enchiladas are a Mexican dish. I decided to try and make it. Hopefully it tastes as good as the ones from that Mexican restaurant I went to the other day." Dad replied.

"Ha-ha you should look at your face Gaara," I laughed out loud.

"Shut up," he smirked and then said in a teasing tone, "Naru-chan."

"Don't call me that you-you- raccoon!" I shot back at him.

"Boys! Let's have dinner shall we?" we all sat down as my dad started to serve the food. "So where did you go today Gaara?'

"We went to Rainbow Bar to see if they'll let us play a gig there one night. The manager said he'll think about it, but I hope he'll give us a chance." Gaara replied.

"Well I hope so too. For the sake of the band." Dad smiled at him.

"If you do get a night show, I'll go and cheer you on with my gang. Believe it!" I announced.

"Thanks Naru-chan"

"Raccoon!"

"Boys! Gaara, clear the table. Naruto, go to bed." Dad said with a huff.

. . . =^^= . . .

As I lay on my bed I thought about the pale boy I met today. I felt myself blush as I thought about his fine toned body. Who is he? _"Fuck, I never asked for his name!" _I thought. I hope I can meet him again. I smiled to myself as I drifted off to Lala Land thinking about the raven boy.

… =^^= …

I was not thrilled to go to school but Gaara being Gaara came in to wake me up. "Naruto you have 15 minutes to get ready or going on the bus!"

"_Who cares. . . wait, Sai rides the bus to school. OH HELL TO THE NO!" _I thought in my head as I jumped out of bed and went to take a shower. I took a five minute shower, a new record for me. I quickly grabbed some black jeans and an orange shirt that fit nicely with my body.

As I changed I heard a voice inside my head, _**"Kit slow down or you won't have any energy left for later."**_

"_Hey I'm always full of energy, thanks to you. Energy to the max," _i replied back to her.

"_**Okay okay, you're giving me a headache already. I'm going to sleep, goodnight," she said.**_

"_Hey it's morning you lazy fox!" _I smiled to myself as I came downstairs all geared up for school.

"You guys got everything you need," dad asked us as we go into Gaara's car.

"Yes dad," we both answered.

"Good, have fin and stay out of trouble." Our dad told us as we walked out of the house.

"We will, dad," Gaara replied, "let's go Naru-chan."

"Shut up!" I glared at him but he just laughed at my attempt.

…=^.^=…

We got to school way before the bell rang. So, I went to look for my gang. They were eating breakfast at the usual table. "Hey you guys. What are you up to?" I asked.

"Yo Naruto check this out. Akamaru let's show him!" Kiba, my best friend, turned to his twin brother Akamaru. They got their i-pod out and small speakers. They played it and 'Single Ladies" blasted from the speakers. The twins started to dance almost like Beyoncé. _"Dang they are hot dancing like that," _I thought to myself as I shook my head to get rid of those thoughts, _"besides they are already taken. So I can't touch private property." _

I smiled to myself; leave it to Kiba and Akamaru to imitate almost any dancer they wish to imitate. Kiba was a handsome guy with wild brown hair and an upside down triangle tattooed on his left cheeks. His uniform was always messy. His shirt buttons unbutton, his jacket flapping around. So handsome. Akamaru on the other hand was neat and handsome. His white hair was styled nicely, and his face was always professional with an upside down triangle on his right cheek. His jacket and shirt were organized but when he is having fun he forgets about his appearance. As they continue to show off their skill, the rest of the gang showed up at the table.

"Nice. So what's next, cross dressing?" Shino smirked as the twins finished their dancing. His arm was wrapped around his girlfriend, Hinata.

"W-well d-done, A-a-Akamaru-kun and K-Kiba-kun," Hinata looked down playing with her fingers. For as long as I have known Hinata, she was known to stutters a lot when speaking to people.

"Hey Hi-na-ta-chan!" Akamaru sang.

"Shut it Aku! You'll make her stutter more!" Kiba argued.

"I-it's okay Kiba. I-I'm ok-kay."

"Sorry Shino, I'll beat him for you," Kiba turned towards his twin brother and gave him a whack over his head.

"Okay okay calm down dog boy," I giggled, "does anyone know where Ino and Sakura are at?" Just as I finished talking two girls came walking towards us; they seem to be arguing about something. The girl on the right, her name is Ino, had long blond hair tied up in a pigtail with bangs hanging to her left eye, she had beautiful blue eyes. I envy her beauty. The other girl, Sakura, had short pink hair. Yes I said pink. She had a nice face with greenish eyes.

"I tell you he is cute," Ino said.

"He looks like he has a stick up his butt!" Sakura shot back.

"But he is attractive with that raven hai. . ."

"Which looks like a ducks butt," Sakura interrupted.

"What's up with you and butts!" Ino exclaim.

"Hey! You 're the one going out with Mr. Big Butt over there!" Sakura exaggerated.

"Hey leave my big butt alone ladies," Choji chuckled as he put his arm around Ino. Choji and Ino are a 'thing'. Choji was a fa- I mean fluffy guy; I shuddered as Choji gave me a death glare. He had brownish hair with small eye and swirls on both his cheeks. Over all he is a nice guy.

"Get a room you two!" Akamaru shouted while Kiba whistle.

"Shut up Akamaru," Ino hit him behind his head.

"Okay settle down," I exclaim, "Ino and Sakura who you talking about?"

"Oh this boy that was in the office," Ino responded.

"He look like a transfer," Sakura stated.

"I-in the m-middle o-of the s-s-semester," Hinata stuttered.

"Do you know his name?" I asked a little too eager. They shook their head.

"Oh well," '_it's not like I'll get to meet him' _I thought a little disappointed. So I put him in the back of my mind as I headed to my first period. My first period is English with Jiraiya-sensei. I called him Pervy-sage because he is super old and a huge pervert. His has white hair and markings below his eye that look like scars running down from his eyes. His hobby is writing porn stories and spying women when they go to the hot springs. One of his best-selling stories is 'Icha Icha Paradise'. I rolled my eyes as I remember the first day in his class. By the end of the class, everyone knew not to take him seriously.

"Welcome my pupils," Sensei exclaimed. I flinched at his loud voice. _"And I thought I had a loud voice" _I thought. I headed to the back with Kiba following me. Unfortunately the twins were finally separated this year. It was sad at first but soon they got over their loneliness.

"Today I have good news and bad news. Which one do you want to stomach?" Sensei asked.

"BAD" some jerk shouted.

"BAD news is that you got an exam this Friday!" Sensei smiled at us wickedly. The whole class groaned.

"Why did you have to tell us today of all days?" asked another student.

"Mondays were meant for bad news. Now stop your groaning or I'll move the test up to tomorrow," more people groan.

"So what's the good news?" I rolled my eyes.

"The good news is that we have a new transfer student joining us today," exclaimed Pervy-Sage excitedly, "come in son".

I froze; I couldn't believe my eyes, it's the boy from yesterday. He looked even more handsome today. "Hey, hey. Kiba," he looked at me, "pinch me."

"What?"

"Pinch me!" he did, "Ow!" Kiba snickered. _I'm definitely not dreaming._

"Would you introduce yourself young man. Oh and tell us a bit of yourself," Sensei said.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I'm fifteen years old. I don't like a lot of things and dislike many things. My dreams are of no concern to you, so I won't tell you. Don't talk to me unless you have an emergency," Sasuke finished his speech. The class room suddenly filled with people whispering to each other. _Man what a stuck up person he is. _I chuckled to myself. Sasuke glared at me. He heard that. Wow.

"Let's see, where to seat you," Pervy-sage looked around the room, his eyes landed on me. _Oh-ho. _Pervy smirked, "Naruto raise your hand," I raised it; "there's an empty sit next to him."

Sasuke looked at me, "Hn ".

"What does 'hn' mean?" I whispered to him as he sat down.

"Hn"

"You are the boy from yesterday right?" I asked shyly.

"What if?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh no reason, I'm just glad I know your name now… Uchiha, right?"

"Hn"

"Are you by any chance related to um Sai Uchiha?" I asked nervously.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just curious."

"…"

"Well, are you?"

"He's my cousin"

"Do you guys hang out a lot? Do get along-"

"Look dobe, I'm not going to answer any more of your stupid questions. So, shut it!"

"They are not stupid and I'm not a dobe, TEME!" I turned away from him with a pout. _Stupid teme! _

-.-

**Lunch time**

I was really annoyed and pissed off at how my day was turning out. One good and bad thing was that I had Sasuke for all my morning classes so far. So, I could stare at his butt and fantasize. "YO!" I called out to my gang.

"Wazz-up" crazy twins, I shook my head at them.

"Hey," Shikamaru murmured.

"So what's new?" I asked.

"I think Karin broke a new record on how high her skirt is ridding," Sakura bit into her spicy chicken sandwich angrily.

"W-T-F," Akamaru rolled his eyes.

"O-M-G," Kiba joined him.

"Ewww. Hahaha, oh man that's just gross and funny at the same time," I laughed, "damn I forgot I have to go to the library to do a quick research and check out a book that I've wanted to read. See you later," I said.

"Okay be careful," Ino hugged me.

"_Man I hate research projects,"_ I thought to myself as I walked do to the library. I first went to look for the book hopping that it was not checked out, when I got to the library. I was looking for my book when suddenly I felt arms around my waist. I froze in fear.

"Well, hello there my lovely Kitsune," a chilly voice said, I paled, "why haven't you been talking to me, Kitsune?"

"Don't call me that Sai," I said in a low voice, "and let go of me."

"Aww what's wrong Naru-chan. If I remember correctly, you loved being held like this."

"Let go Sai"

"And if I say no?"

"You'll regret it!"

"I think I'll take my chances. Lucky for us, I'm taking care of the library and I didn't see anyone come in. So we won't get disturbed."

I felt a hand slid down to my waist line. "No!" I tried to pull him off.

"You like it, don't you?" He said huskily as he started to unbuckle my belt and slid his hand inside. I tried to push him off again but I ended up on the floor with Sai on top of me. He then took off my belt and tied my hand on the leg of the tall and heavy bookstand.

"Please stop," I tried shouting but it comes out in a gasp. He stuffed my mouth with his handkerchief.

"Shh shh, you're much prettier when you are quite." He lifted up my shirt and took one of my nipples in his hot mouth. I felt tears fall down my checks. He slid my pants and boxers down in one go. Sai stared at me for a while, and then he suddenly engulfed my cook with his mouth. I panted, _"I don't want this, I hate it." _I closed my eyes as I came inside of Sai's mouth. "Now that wasn't so bad was it Naru-chan?" We heard a gasp and books falling. I paled as I saw who was standing there. Sai smirked, "Care to join us. . . Sasuke?"

. . . . . .

**Me: Muahahahahahaha… I'm so evil!**

**Sasuke: Jerk! Why is Naruto-chan with Sai?**

**Me: I don't know… cuz I felt like it.**

**Naruto: That's not fair. I should get a say on this.**

**Sasuke: No you don't Dobe. *rolls eyes and take Naruto away***

**Me: Awwww they left me alone… LOL please review so I can know if to continue this story or now. Plz plz plz… we have cookies .**

**Naruto: *from far* COOOOOKKKIIIEEESSS.**

**Sasuke: Shut it! People Review plz and flamers welcome. *Sharinga eyes activate***


End file.
